


Troubles of the heart.

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Rumor Has It (We're all selfish morons) [23]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Epistolary, Gen, Impossible relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sleipnir writes home, and doesn't get an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubles of the heart.

**July 2nd, 2028**

  
  
Hi Dad!  
  
I’m finally honoring my promise to write a long letter from summer camp -please don’ be jealous of Daddy’s postcards, I don’t need to gather my words in order to talk about the weather and football games.  
(Can we just pretend I never asked that question about size? Every boy is different, I get it, I was worried okay.)  
  
(Did the mailman read my card btw? Oh my god he totally did, didn’t he? I never liked his face.  
Dad I’m sorry about the humiliation.)  
  
Ahum  anyway, here I am, writing to you, at last. It’s kind of hard because the guys around here are like ‘if you write you’re a baby’ so I’m trying to be a little discreet after my uh… outstanding first impression? (I’m still sorry about that toilet cabin. I swear I didn’t mean for the sh—content to land on the instructor!  
  
Not on his face at least.  
  
Dad please quit staring I know you are and it’s making me nervous when I’m like TWO OCEANS AWAY!!!)  
  
(I seriously hope you read that before I come home or it’ll be seriously awkward.)  
  
(No, I’m not going to stop the parenthesis.)  
  
Ahem.

No but seriously, there’s a reason why I wanted to wait until I wrote to you, other than just ~gathering stories. I just… look, there was this girl, and she’s like… really, really gorgeous, and we may or may not have been friends for a while and it mayormaynotbePeggy, and I just… I don’t know how to tell her that?

Like, okay, I’ve asked the others about it but they’re all about ‘banging’ her and stuff and I’m… not into that? I mean of course I’m into that, I’m a fifteen years old boy (not that I want to keep detailing that aspect of my life because I love you but it would be creepy and a little gross too) but just… not just that?  
  
How do you know you’re in love?  
More importantly, how do you know it’s for life? Everybody keeps saying you can’t know these things, that feelings change and all and I agree, they do but… what about the times when they don’t change? What happens then? How do I know if it’s really forever? I mean, I guess it’s supposed to feel like it’s going to last forever anyway it’s just that this… it feels like real forever? If that makes sense?  
  
I’m sorry I’m asking all those questions today Dad, I just need advice, and I remember you told Billy once that sometimes you know you’re going to love someone forever at first glance, and since you sounded like it had happened to you… yeah.  
So I guess what I’m asking is, how did it happens with Daddy? what made you realize it would last for so long, so soon after you met him?  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Sleipnir.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
**July, 22nd 2028**  
  
Hi Dad!  
  
I’m sorry to hear you didn’t get my previous letter, I guess airmail is just that capricious, or there was too much wind somewhere or whatever.  
  
I’m having a super great time here, the lake is awesome and I love the activities -Peggy keeps beating me at the archery range but at least I’m better at racing, so there. Billy is doing fine too, as far as I can tell because we’re not in the same groups -little monkey keeps telling me he’ll write me a postcard or something. He’s incredibly annoying but I’m still keeping an eye on him  ~~because I want to have something to tattle tell about~~  because I’m a good brother like that.  
  
I’ve made a few friends, too, we bonded over our names (Where did Sleipnir come from again?). One of them is Pegasus and the other one is Jolly… can you believe her parents named her Jolly Jumper? Like Lucky Luke’s horse? It’s completely dumb if you want my opinion I mean, seriously? People have been making fun of her ever since they found out… by the way, I’m really sorry I fought. I really am, but this Wade kid was being a complete butt to Jolly and it’s unfair to her, and she didn’t know what to do so I had to help.  
And besides, if I hadn’t punched him, Peggy would have and we all know she would have gotten into more trouble over it than me.  
  
Ah, and about that question I mentioned yesterday… don’t worry about it. It was a silly question anyway, and I’ve found an answer by myself so it’s okay.  
Well, Peg (that’s Pegasus, not Peggy) helped me a lot, which was very cool of him, and also how we became friends. He says his dad is inviting us all (Jolly, Peggy and I) to go spend a few days in his ranch in Texas. Peggy already has permission from uncle Steve, but then I know her uncle Tony lives a lot closer than we do so I guess it’s up to you.  
  
Billy just came into my bungallow to ask for news of his dog, I told him she was fine but he doesn’t want to believe me. He says hi, by the way, and asks if uncle Bruce and auntie Betty would be willing to let Teddy come with us next summer. He says things aren’t the same without him around (I think he might have a cr———————————-  
  
Pfiuu, I finally managed to get my pen (and letter) back from him. I’m just going to finish it here then, so I won’t risk him stealing it away again.  
  
We love you both very much,  
  
Sleipnir and Billy.  
  
PS: If you ever get my previous letter, please burn it in the sink.  
  
  
( _Loki doesn’t burn the first. He just makes sure it’s still hidden at the bottom of his personal drawer, right where he put it when he realized he couldn’t answer it without lying._  
  
 _He pretends he doesn’t see the way Thor looks at him afterwards.)_


End file.
